


Enredando mi mente

by Monocromatica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Pining, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocromatica/pseuds/Monocromatica
Summary: La atención de Oliver sigue desviándose hacia cierto Prefecto pelirrojo.Es todo culpa de los gemelos, por supuesto.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 16





	Enredando mi mente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [messin' up my mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842082) by [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose). 



> Muchas Gracias a SkyRose por permitirme traducir su trabajo  
> Espero que lo disfruten :3

A Oliver Wood le quedaba solo un año en Hogwarts. Este era el año en que llevaría al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor a la victoria. Se aseguraría de que su precioso Buscador se mantuviera sano y que no hubiera más cámaras secretas para arruinar nada. 

Él ya tenía planes de práctica rigurosos. A sus compañeros de equipo no les iba a gustar, hasta que ganen, eso es. Debido a que iban a ganar. Y nada apartaría los ojos de Oliver del premio. La copa, eso es.

"Buena suerte levantando a Fred y George tan temprano los sábados", dijo Percy cuando Oliver se enfrentó a la agenda. “Evitaría invadir su dormitorio. Sería un boleto de ida a un maleficio Bat-Bogey."

"Ya sabes, mis compañeros de equipo tienen un tremendo respeto por mí y mis habilidades de liderazgo", respondió Oliver, apoyándose fuertemente en la mano que descansaba sobre el escritorio de Percy. "Confiarán en mi juicio para los tiempos de práctica".

Percy estaba divertido, con una pizca de sonrisa en su rostro normalmente estoico. Volvió a cualquier libro que tuviera su atención antes de que Oliver entrara. 

Oliver asumió que era tarea escolar, pero sabiendo como era Percy podría ser por diversión. Oliver tenía un ensayo en el que estaba destinado a trabajar. Necesitaba mantenerse al tanto de las tareas, ya que Quidditch iba a ocupar una cantidad significativa de su tiempo. Saltó a su cama, convocando su bolso con su varita. Rebuscó en él, agarrando pergamino suelto y una pluma autoentintable.

El enfoque no era algo que Oliver considerara una habilidad suya, fuera del Quidditch, por supuesto. Él no era hiperactivo, ya no. Cuando era niño, corría por su patio durante horas en una escoba de juguete. Su madre luchó por mantenerlo sentado quieto en la mesa. Pero ahora, Oliver tenía diecisiete años y podía soportar quedarse quieto. Era su mente la que tenía problemas.

A menudo, repetía momentos emocionantes de partidos que había jugado o visto. A veces pensaba en chicas, como Katherine Henney, una chica Ravenclaw que llevaba un año por delante. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, del tipo que generalmente parecía marrón, especialmente dentro del castillo. Una vez que salió al sol, adquirió un tono rojizo. 

No se parecía en nada al cabello de Percy. Oliver podía verlo en su vista periférica desde donde estaba sentado en su cama. El cabello de Percy, o el de cualquier Weasley, era brillante y ardiente. Oliver siempre pensó que era divertido para Percy. Se ajusta a todos sus hermanos, pero no para el reservado Percy. 

Oliver estaba mirando abiertamente a Percy ahora, preguntándose cómo el cabello de Percy podría sobresalir en una habitación llena de escarlata. Su pluma yacía descartada a su lado. Había una sola oración a medio terminar en el pergamino en su regazo.

Percy, sin siquiera tuvo que echarle una mirada, dijo: "Ponte a trabajar, Wood".

Oliver saltó al oír su voz, atravesando el silencio de su dormitorio. Apresuradamente recogió su pluma y volvió a escribir. 

Su mente vagó. Era una ocurrencia normal en su vida acelerada, impulsada por el Quidditch. Incluso Percy sabía que era un problema a tener en cuenta.

\---

"Estás bromeando, amigo", dijo George inexpresivo. El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba acurrucado alrededor de una mesa en la sala común, mirando el horario que Oliver les había preparado.

"¿Sabes que solo tengo trece años?" Harry dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró a Oliver. "Es importante para mí que sepas que solo tengo trece años".

"Lo harás bien, Potter. ¡Todos ustedes lo harán!" Oliver aseguró a sus compañeros de equipo. Todos fueron tan dramáticos para ser atletas. “Quiero decir, ¿todos quieren ganar? Así es como lo haremos."

"Oliver, tenemos un equipo increíble", habló Angelina. Ella era la única que podía convencer a Oliver para que cambiara sus planes, y lo sabía. Ella usó sus habilidades de persuasión con moderación.

"Lo sé", dijo Oliver. Su punto solo lo ayudó, en sus ojos. Serían imparables con horas extra de práctica.

"Tal vez deberías preocuparte por el esfuerzo excesivo", señaló Angelina. 

George asintió rápidamente de acuerdo. "¡Si me duermo en una escoba, te demandaré!"

"Y te odiaremos", estuvo de acuerdo Fred. "Entonces ahí está eso".

Oliver miró a sus compañeros de equipo en busca de alguna señal de apoyo. Hizo contacto visual con Alicia, quien inmediatamente espetó: "¡Me gustaría poder pasar un tiempo con mi novio!"

"¿Bell?" Oliver preguntó, sintiéndose repentinamente desesperado.

"Bueno ..." Katie vaciló. Angelina la empujó con el codo. "Lo siento, Capitán, pero creo que es una idea horrible".

Oliver se desinfló y cayó sobre la mesa. Respiró un gemido frustrado en la superficie de madera. Alguien le palmeó la espalda. Su cerebro sopesó sus opciones.

Se levantó de nuevo. “Muy bien, bien! Si todos prometen llegar a tiempo, acortaré las prácticas del fin de semana ”.

Sus compañeros de equipo gritaron victoriosamente, los gemelos agitaron sus puños en el aire. Oliver los despidió. Harry corrió hacia donde Ron y Hermione se sentaron cerca de la chimenea. Las chicas se acercaron al retrato, probablemente con la intención de llegar temprano al Gran Comedor para cenar. Fred y George se quedaron al lado de Oliver mientras él guardaba el horario.

"Lo has hecho, y no queremos ofenderte, pero ¿alguna vez has pensado que estás demasiado ... obsesionado con el Quidditch?" George preguntó mientras su hermano asentía solemnemente.

“Es deber de un capitán tomarse su trabajo en serio. Sé que Beaters no comprometidos nunca podrían entender esto ..."

"Ja, dijiste deber", cortó Fred. Oliver sacudió la cabeza, moviéndose para subir a su dormitorio. Fred lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro. “Espera, Wood. Solo queríamos decir, tal vez necesites algo más para ocupar tu tiempo ".

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Preguntó Oliver, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. 

“Bueno, es como dijo Alicia. Necesitas a alguien para colarse en los puestos de Quidditch. O alguien con quien estudiar en la biblioteca. Simplemente alguien con quien quieras pasar tiempo de calidad todos los fines de semana ”, explicó George.

"No necesito una novia", respondió Oliver con un giro de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no?" Fred preguntó. “Quiero decir, eres un chico atlético y fuerte. Hay muchas chicas a las que les encantaría estar contigo, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse ".

Oliver abrió y cerró la boca. Miró entre los gemelos, tratando de expresar su disgusto ante su idea. No podía encontrar las palabras correctas. Sus gruesos craneos nunca lo entenderian de todos modos.

"Si Percy puede conseguir una novia, puedes salir con alguien en esta escuela", prometió George después de que no pudieron obtener una respuesta de Oliver.

Penélope Clearwater entró en la vida de Percy al final del quinto año. Oliver había estado emocionado por él al principio, pero después de un tiempo ... 

¡Él siempre estuvo con ella! Fue extraño, Percy solía estar en su dormitorio constantemente. A Oliver le gustaba tenerlo cerca cuando necesitaba un cerebro más grande que el suyo o simplemente para conversar. 

En realidad, ahora que Oliver lo pensó, Percy no había mencionado a Penélope desde el comienzo del séptimo año. Tal vez se habían separado durante el verano. Tal vez por una carta, ya que los gemelos mencionaron que Percy y Penélope escribían constantemente. Oliver pensaría que oiría algo así, del propio Percy o entre los chismes del pasillo. 

"¿Siguen juntos? ¿Percy y Penny? " Preguntó Oliver, alejando el enfoque de su vida romántica.

"¿Oh? Es Penny para ti, ¿verdad?" Fred le hizo un guiño sugerente.

"Lo último que supe fue que tuvieron una gran pelea", respondió George. "Así que es libre de tomar, si te ha llamado la atención".

Oliver sacudió la cabeza, finalmente pudo alejarse de sus tonterías. "¡Será mejor que los veamos en el campo mañana por la mañana!" les gritó mientras se acercaba a las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

"¡Sí señor!" los gemelos dijeron al unísono, dándole un saludo.

Oliver no iba a dejar que sus palabras llegaran a él. Se necesita dedicar tanto tiempo a Quidditch como sea posible. 

Ah, y el trabajo escolar también.

\---

Los párpados de Oliver volvieron a caer. Se sacudió a sí mismo, tratando de luchar contra su cansancio y concentrarse en la conferencia de Flitwick. ¡La práctica temprana fue genial! Pero Oliver podía admitir que se estaba agotando. Las conferencias eran difíciles de escuchar en los días en que no luchaba contra el agotamiento.

Hizo todo lo posible para mantener su ojo en Flitwick, observando cómo se movía su boca y rebotaba el bigote. Pero ... Ya se había establecido que Oliver Wood tiene una capacidad de atención terrible.

En este caso, su mente no divagó. Eran sus ojos.

Se desplazaron desde el frente del aula donde su profesor estaba parado en una silla, hacia las muchas espaldas en las vistas de Oliver. Estaba Marcus Flint, cuya cabeza descansaba en sus brazos, casi roncando. Y Marie Twindle, una Slytherin con el pelo castaño claro y liso, con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras garabateaba algo en el pergamino. Era poco probable que se tratara de notas relacionadas con la conferencia. La mesa de al lado era ...

Bueno, tiene el pelo pelirrojo y una postura recta que Oliver debería adaptar, si planea convertirse en un atleta profesional. La vista de Percy le recordó a Oliver a sus hermanos. 

Cuando Oliver intentó dormir la noche anterior, siguió pensando. Porque Oliver podía admitir que estaba siendo un poco celoso de la práctica. Trató de racionalizarlo , ¡es mi último año!

Pero, eso no era lo que le molestaba. Realmente no. 

Era lo de la novia.

Es solo que ... Oliver nunca ha estado demasiado interesado en ninguno de sus compañeros. Claro, a veces soñaba con Katherine Henney o Marie Twindle o las docenas de chicas en Hogwarts, pero nunca se convirtió en un enamoramiento serio. Y, bueno, Oliver leyó suficientes revistas de Quidditch con jugadores sin camisa para que hubiera algunos rumores. Los leyó para los artículos, de verdad.

Sus ojos ... vagaron hacia los abdominales ... accidentalmente.

Oliver se estaba dando cuenta de que probablemente era gay. Hizo hincapié en el probablemente porque no era como si alguna vez estuviera enamorado de un chico en Hogwarts. 

Quizás Charlie Weasley era lo más parecido a un enamoramiento que Oliver haya tenido. Sin embargo, a todos les gustaba Charlie. Él rezumaba carisma como una babosa de gelatina rezumaba, bueno, gelatina. Entonces tal vez eso no fue un flechazo, no uno verdadero. Oliver era bastante joven entonces de todos modos. Simplemente respetaba a Charlie por el jugador de primera categoría que era.

Oliver miró al pelirrojo frente a él. Durante mucho tiempo, todos pensaron que Percy era gay. Fue un poco más malicioso en su caso. Oliver lo defendió cada vez que escuchó nombres lanzados en el camino de Percy. Luego, la escuela se enteró de que estaba con Penélope y todo se calmó.

Se preguntó si había algo de verdad en eso. Percy siempre se sonrojaba cuando Oliver se desnudaba en su dormitorio, aunque probablemente pensó que Oliver no se dio cuenta. Percy se sonrojó mucho con Oliver, en realidad. Oliver pensó que era lindo. Muchas cosas que Percy hizo eran lindas. 

Como la forma en que aplastó el frente de su túnica y enderezó su insignia de Head Boy antes de salir de su dormitorio todos los días, sin falta. O cuando un estudiante más joven estaba molesto y les hablaba callado y tranquilo, luciendo como el hermano mayor que era para los gemelos, Ron y Ginny. Y el otro día, cuando estaban discutiendo el horario de Quidditch, su boca era casi una sonrisa y sus ojos estaban llenos de humor. O esa misma mañana, en el desayuno, cuando Percy estaba leyendo el Daily Prophet y sus gafas se le cayeron por la nariz. Oliver había alcanzado la mesa para empujarlos hacia atrás. Percy le había parpadeado y había dado un pequeño agradecimiento, visiblemente avergonzado de no haber captado su apariencia equivocada.

Las campanas sonaron, interrumpiendo los divagantes pensamientos de Oliver. Sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a salir corriendo de la sala. Oliver se apresuró a poner sus cosas en la bolsa. Vio a Percy acercarse a su escritorio y lo agarró por la túnica para evitar que saliera de la habitación.

"¿Flitwick asignó algo?" Oliver preguntó en voz baja para que el profesor no escuchara.

Percy levantó una ceja, sus labios temblando como si no estuviera seguro de sonreír o fruncir el ceño. “Eres de séptimo año, Oliver. Debes saber prestar atención ”, respondió astutamente.

"Percy, por favor?" Oliver dijo, sacando su labio inferior para enfatizar.

Percy agarró la pluma en la mano de Oliver. El roce de los dedos hizo que el estómago de Oliver se revolviera. Percy escribió la tarea, inclinándose significativamente en el espacio personal de Oliver, mientras Oliver lo miraba con los ojos saltones.

Oh mierda oh mierda oh mierda, su cerebro cantaba.

\---

Oliver estaba parado en el fondo cubierto de hierba del campo de Quidditch, mirando a sus cazadores que pasaban por la Quaffle. Los gemelos estaban golpeando al Bludger, tratando de arruinar sus lanzamientos oportunos. 

Justo como habían destrozado el cerebro de Oliver. 

Porque ciertamente fue toda culpa de sus travesuras. Tal vez esa fue su intención todo el tiempo, alguna broma cruel sobre su capitán y su hermano mayor. Avergonzarlos a ambos con un pequeño interrogatorio. 

Oliver no los dejaría llegar hasta él. No estaba interesado de esa forma en Percy Weasley.

¡Merlín, se conocían desde hace años! Sería una coincidencia si de repente a Oliver comenzara a gustarle en el último año de Hogwarts. ¡El año que debía llevar a casa la copa!

Y además, Percy no era del tipo de Oliver. El tipo de Oliver era ... postes de la portería, si le preguntabas a algunos de sus amigos inteligentes, que eran casi todos.

Oliver necesitaba un plan de acción. Necesitaba demostrar que todo esto estaba en su cabeza, y no en su corazón. Buscaría a Percy después de la práctica, trataría de pasar un tiempo con él. Se daría cuenta de que el estudioso y pecoso Percy Weasley no era lindo ni valía la pena dejar de practicar Quidditch.

"¿Estás bien ahí abajo, Capitán?" Fred preguntó mientras se detenía en su escoba. Él sonrió al ver a Oliver aturdido.

"Fantastico, Weasley!" Oliver le gritó. Él le dio una sonrisa genuina. "Todo es excelente".

\---

"Hola, Perce", saludó Oliver cuando finalmente encontró al Head Boy en la biblioteca, por supuesto.

Percy levantó la vista de su libro de texto. "Hola Oliver. ¿Necesitas algo?"

Oliver notó de inmediato una frustración casi oculta en su voz. Sus hombros también estaban tensos. Quizás había estado encorvado sobre su libro durante demasiado tiempo. "Sí, en realidad. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con la asignación de Encantamientos. No tuve exactamente mi ingenio conmigo en clase el otro día. El quidditch puede ser agotador, incluso yo puedo admitirlo."

Percy suspiró. Sacó un pergamino de su bolso y se lo entregó a Oliver. "Aquí, solo copia lo que te perdiste".

Ahora, había muchas maneras de saber si alguien estaba monstruosamente molesto. En el caso de Percy Weasley, hubo una revelación infalible. Estaba rompiendo cualquier tipo de moralidad.

"¿Estás enfermo?" Oliver respondió, sin tomar el pergamino que le ofrecieron.

Los ojos de Percy se cerraron. “No, Oliver, estoy ocupado. Imposiblemente ocupado. Siempre más para hacer, más para leer, más para escribir. Honestamente, no sé por qué acepté este papel de Head Boy. Ni siquiera puedo mantener a mis hermanos bajo control."

"¿Fred y George te han estado causando problemas?" Oliver preguntó, finalmente sentándose en la silla opuesta a Percy.

"Ya sabes la respuesta a eso", respondió Percy con un giro de sus ojos azules.

"Si necesitas ayuda", comenzó Oliver, "con las tareas de clase o las tareas de Head Boy, hágamelo saber. Me alegraría ayudar a un compañero ".

"Gracias", dijo Percy con el indicio de una sonrisa a la que Oliver se estaba encariñando.

No, se recordó Oliver. No me estoy encariñando a nada.

“Pero creo que puedo manejar todo. Sin embargo, deberás preguntarle a alguien más sobre la asignación de Encantamientos. Tengo que preocuparme por la Transfiguración ”, continuó Percy, con las cejas juntas. Volvió a bajar la cara al libro cuando terminó.

Oliver se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo más. Percy claramente le estaba dando un pedido silencioso de amigo, necesito concentrarme. Oliver cumpliría, incluso si no tuviera el tiempo que esperaba pasar con él. 

Se levantó de la silla, a punto de girarse para irse, cuando Percy volvió a hablar. "¡Espere!"

Oliver esperó en silencio, ignorando la forma en que su corazón dio un salto.

"En realidad, hay algo ... que podrías hacer por mí", dijo Percy. 

"¿Si?" Oliver casi sonrió.

"Sé que Fred y George probablemente tengan planeada una gran broma para Halloween", explicó Percy. “Y creo que el estrés de tratar de vigilarlos a ambos, fallar, y luego tener que disciplinarlos puede matarme. ¿Podrías ... hablar con ellos? ¿Pedirles que no hagan nada ridículo? ¡Te escucharán, te respetan!"

Oliver casi se desinfla. Esperaba que Percy tuviera una solicitud que significara pasar tiempo con él, ya sabes, como se suponía que debía ser. Y realmente no quería tener más corazón a corazón con los gemelos, pero ...

Percy parecía miserable. La parte inferior de sus ojos estaba oscura y parecía estar cerca de formar algunas arrugas prematuras. Oliver hablaría con ellos, por el bien de la buena salud de Percy.

"Claro", aseguró Oliver. "Halloween estará tranquilo, marca mis palabras".

\---

Antes de que Fred y George corrieran a ducharse, Oliver logró atraparlos. Gimieron ante la expresión severa en su rostro, asumiendo erróneamente que los haría practicar más.

"¡Vamos, Wood, es domingo!" Exclamó George.

"¡El día del Señor!" Fred estuvo de acuerdo.

Oliver no se dejó distraer por la confusión, porque, en realidad, qué sabrían dos sangre pura sobre la religión muggle, y agitó las manos hacia ellos. "Cálmate, no es eso".

"¿Entonces que es?" Fred dijo con una inclinación de su cabeza.

"Bueno, tu hermano ..." los Weasley inmediatamente se animaron, "está realmente estresado en este momento. Lo que sea que hayas planeado para Halloween, deberías cancelarlo ”.

Fred y George se giraron el uno al otro, con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de estallar en un ataque de risa maníaca. 

"¡Esa es buena!"

"¡Cancelar una broma!"

"¡Qué risa!"

"Y por amor a Percy, ja!"

"¡Estoy hablando en serio, gruesos Beaters!" Oliver intervino. Puso su mano sobre sus caderas mientras miraba entre ellos. "¡Me dijo que copiara su ensayo!"

Los gemelos detuvieron sus risas. "¿Y?" dijeron al unísono.

“¡Eso no es normal! ¡Significa que está estresado!" Oliver levantó la voz y probablemente parecía un poco enloquecido, si las reacciones de los gemelos tenían algo que ver. Se sintió realmente tonto de repente. 

Y un poco enojado.

Debido a que esta era su culpa, no de él. Había pasado seis años en Hogwarts, todo bien y elegante como soltero. No necesitaba tener estos sentimientos durante el año más grande de su carrera de Quidditch. Hasta ahora, eso es.

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupaste tanto por el Prefecto Perfecto Percy?" George cuestionó.

"Sí, son compañeros de cuarto y todo eso, pero ..." Fred miró a Oliver sospechosamente.

"¿Necesito amenazarlos a ambos con práctica extra?" Oliver preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia ellos. Debería haber comenzado con eso, ya que inmediatamente cumplieron.

"Está bien ..." Fred respiró, los hombros caídos.

"Tal vez ... atenuaremos algunas partes". Dijo George.

Oliver no se molestó en responder, simplemente se fue a las duchas. Necesitaba agua caliente para quemar las tonterías de los gemelos Weasley de su cerebro. Y la cara de su hermano mayor, también.

\---

Oliver abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, un poco más duro de lo que pretendía. Entró para encontrarlo casi vacío, excepto por Percy descansando en su cama. La única persona que Oliver realmente no quería ver.

Percy le dio una vuelta a través de sus lentes. De repente, Oliver estaba consciente de su cabello húmedo. Pasó los dedos por él y frunció el ceño.

"¿Mala práctica?"

Oliver resopló mientras se dirigía a su cama. Saltó sobre él, saltando mientras aterrizaba de espaldas. "Tus hermanos me están volviendo loco".

"¿Oh?"

"Me dijeron que necesitaba una novia, y ahora ..." Oliver se detuvo con un suspiro frustrado.

"Son buenos para meterse debajo de la piel de las personas", aconsejó Percy. “No dejes que te afecte. Honestamente, me sorprende que ese tipo de cosas te molesten."

Oliver parpadeó, sentándose para mirar a Percy. "¿Por qué?"

Los ojos de Percy estaban fijos en la carta que había estado leyendo cuando Oliver entró. "Er ... quiero decir, podrías salir con cualquiera, si quisieras. Bueno, tal vez no algunos de los Slytherins. Pero puedo decir con certeza que hay muchas personas en esta escuela a las que les gusta ".

Oliver se mordió las uñas. “No, no es eso. Nunca he querido salir con nadie. No estoy desesperado ".

Percy asintió lentamente. "Entonces, ¿qué te molestó?"

"Supongo ... ya que he estado pensando en eso, hay alguien con quien podría querer salir. ¿Pero no estoy seguro?" Oliver se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama. "Es muy confuso".

Percy guardó silencio por unos momentos, lo que preocupó a Oliver, hasta que finalmente dijo: "Penélope iría a una cita, si usted lo solicita".

"¿Huh?"

"Fred y George ... pueden haber mencionado ... que te gusta", explicó Percy lentamente. "Lo siento, no quise sobrepasar-"

"No me gusta Penélope", dijo Oliver rotundamente. "¿Por qué crees que me gusta Penélope?"

Percy se retorció. "Dijeron ... No importa. ¿Quién es entonces?"

Oliver se congeló. No había tenido la intención de que esta conversación condujera a esa pregunta, pero supuso que debería haberlo hecho. "Prefiero no decir."

"¿No confías en mí?"

"Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Penélope".

"Muy bien", respondió Percy. “Por lo que vale, deberías hablar con quien sea. Ellos van a salir contigo “.

Oliver suspiro. Si solo fuera así de facil. Oh bueno, todo esto pasaría pronto. Se acercaba el partido de noviembre, entonces Oliver no estaría pensando en ningún tipo de enamoramiento o Weasley.

\---

Halloween no estuvo libre de estrés, aunque eso no tuvo nada que ver con Fred y George.

Era ese imbécil de Sirius Black. Percy estaba en alerta máxima ahora. Oliver se sintió aún peor por él. Ya era bastante malo con los bribones de sus hermanos, pero un asesino persiguiendo a los estudiantes de los que estabas a cargo ... eso no tenía precedentes, incluso en Hogwarts.

Y hubo una serpiente gigante el año pasado. 

Y lo que sea que haya pasado con Quirrell antes.

Con suerte, Sirius Black no lideró ninguna partida de Quidditch, Oliver no sabría qué hacer consigo mismo. Se quedaría solo con el trabajo escolar y los pensamientos de Percy Weasley.

Porque los pensamientos nunca cesaron. No ayudó que compartieran clases, una sala común y un dormitorio. Percy siempre parecía estar donde estaba Oliver, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

\---

El día del juego había llegado. Si bien no jugaban contra Slytherin, Hufflepuff aún podía pelear. Cedric Diggory era la principal amenaza. Era un buscador brillante. Oliver sabía que no era tan brillante como Harry, pero incluso los jugadores estrella tenían días libres.

Como siempre hacían en esos días trascendentales, el equipo estaba sentado al final de la mesa de Gryffindor juntos. Se pusieron sus abrigos de oro y carmesí, que era otra tradición. Había una ley no escrita que los compañeros de equipo de Oliver conocían muy bien. Oliver estaba parloteando constantemente antes de un partido. Jerga inspiradora y cumplidos enérgicos, etc. Excepto que, durante este desayuno, guardó silencio.

Los Cazadores compartieron miradas divertidas, todos inmediatamente entendiendo por qué su Capitán estaba actuando fuera de lugar. Estaba mirando directamente a la razón, por supuesto.

Percy estaba sentado con sus compañeros, además de Oliver, igualmente callado como su espectador. Tenía su bufanda de Gryffindor sobre él, listo para apoyar al equipo de su casa, así como a sus amigos y hermanos. Parecía cansado, sus responsabilidades de Head Boy, el trabajo escolar, y ahora el escape de Sirius Black pesaba sobre él. Un truco más de sus hermanos podría destrozarlo.

Hablando de hermanos, Fred y George notaron el estado silencioso de Oliver a mitad del desayuno. Al principio les intrigó, pero el sonrojo de las chicas pronto les dio a entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Y su pobre hermano mayor no tenía idea de que casi todos los ojos del equipo de Quidditch estaban sobre él. 

Los Beaters y Chasers intercambiaron susurros, atentos para ver si Oliver se daba cuenta. No lo hizo, por supuesto. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando su negación con respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Entonces Percy terminó de comer y salió del Gran Comedor. Oliver volvió su atención a sus compañeros de equipo, encontrándolos a todos mirándolo expectantes, incluso Harry.

Oliver dio un mordisco lento a su tostada. "¿Qué?" cuestionó con la boca llena.

Harry fue el primero en hablar. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Oliver asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto", respondió Oliver. "No dormí muy bien, pero nunca lo hago antes de un juego".

Fred tarareó y George asintió. Angelina se inclinó sobre la mesa. "¿Algún sueño interesante?" ella preguntó. Alicia se atragantó con su jugo de naranja y Katie se echó a reír.

Oliver se giró hacia Harry. "Siento que me falta algo".

Harry palmeó el hombro de Oliver. "Pareces un poco fuera de lugar, eso es todo, solo sé un poco más atento en los postes hoy".

No era la verdad, así que Oliver no pudo encontrar mucho consuelo en las palabras. No había consuelo cuando los gemelos Weasley tenían un brillo intrigante en sus ojos.

\---

Perdieron, todo gracias a algunos sangrientos dementores. Harry estaba bien, gracias a Merlín. El estómago de Oliver saltó a su pecho al verlo caer. Cedric era un buen deportista al respecto, pero Oliver podía aceptar la derrota ante un oponente digno. 

Todavía tenían una oportunidad. Los otros juegos podrían seguir su camino. Oliver tendría que recordarles todo eso, una vez que terminaran de deprimirse. Oliver incluido.

Se dio una larga ducha, literalmente tratando de ahogar sus penas. No funcionó. Nada podría sacudirlo. Se preguntó si un Dementor iba a invadir el vestuario y besarlo. No cómo se imaginaba salir, siempre era una lesión relacionada con una Quaffle en sus pesadillas. Seguramente toda su fatalidad y tristeza serían tentadoras para un Dementor.

"¿George? ¿Fred?" una voz resonó en el vestuario. Hizo que el corazón de Oliver saltara mientras su sangre se enfriaba simultáneamente. A Oliver solo, afortunadamente, le faltaba ponerse su jersey, por lo que estaba completamente vestido cuando Percy Weasley apareció a la vista. "¡Oh, Oliver! Lamento lo del juego."

Oliver se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, ganaremos el próximo", respondió poco convincente.

"Por lo que vale, fuiste tan increíble como siempre", felicitó Percy, dando un paso más cerca de Oliver. "Eres un buen Guardián, incluso yo puedo ver eso".

Oliver odiaba cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante las palabras de Percy. "Gracias."

"Y sé que ganarás la Copa este año", continuó Percy. "Eres un líder increíble para un equipo igualmente increíble".

Oliver sonrió, sintiendo que algo de su desesperación se levantaba de sus hombros. "Creo que tendré que hacer la charla previa al juego para el próximo juego".

Percy estaba casi sonriendo, como solía hacer con Oliver. Se preguntó si la habitación estaba girando o si solo era su cabeza.

"¡Bésalo, idiota!" La voz de George se escucho. Oliver y Percy se giraron para ver a los gemelos que les miraban por una esquina. Fred se reía mientras que George tenía una expresión inusual de seriedad.

"¿Está ... él hablando contigo o conmigo?" Percy preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, su rostro un tono que rivalizaba con su cabello.

"No sé", suspiró Oliver.

"¡Ustedes dos!" Gritó George, señalándoles salvajemente. "¡Cualquiera de ustedes!"

Oliver supuso que este no era un momento para la negación. No tenía más en él. Fue emocionalmente agotador, tratando de convencerte a ti mismo de que no había sentimientos, donde claramente los habia. Lo suficientemente obvios como para que incluso sus compañeros de equipo lo sepan. 

Oliver extendió la mano y ahuecó la mandíbula de Percy. Las cejas de Percy se juntaron, pero no expresó ningún rechazo, por lo que Oliver se inclinó. Sus labios se rozaron. Percy se sacudió hacia adelante para presionarlos firmemente.

"Uck", se quejaron Fred y George al unísono.

Percy se apartó para mirarlos. "Alentaste esto".

"Sí, bueno, queremos que seas feliz, querido hermano, pero no queremos verlo", explicó George antes de que él y su hermano salieran corriendo.

Percy se volvió hacia Oliver, avergonzado por sus propios hermanos, y trató de inclinarse para otro beso. Desafortunadamente, Oliver se echó a reír y no pudo parar.

"¿Qué?" Percy exigió.

"Lo siento, lo siento", dijo Oliver, tratando de calmarse. "Solo estoy feliz. Estoy emocionado. Y tus hermanos son divertidos."

Percy sonrió, amplio y brillante e hizo que todo el mundo de Oliver se detuviera. "Hmm, supongo que ocasionalmente su travesura lleva a cosas buenas".

Se besaron de nuevo, y luego un par de veces más. Tenían todo el vestuario para ellos solos, después de todo, y Oliver necesitaba desesperadamente un buen ánimo. Y Percy necesitaba una distracción de la presión de la vida.

Entonces, no, Oliver Wood no fue besado por un Dementor. Pero si besó a Percy Weasley.

\---

A la mañana siguiente, en el Gran Comedor, Oliver y Percy se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Oliver abrazó a Percy mientras observaban a los gemelos dividiendo unos cuantos Hoces y Galeones.

Había habido una apuesta antes del partido. George y Angelina estaban convencidos de que Oliver y Percy serían una pareja al final del día, mientras que Alicia y Fred no fueron tan fácilmente persuadidos por una mirada anhelante. Los gemelos le pidieron a Percy que fuera al vestuario después del juego para ver qué pasaría entre los séptimos años.

"¡Creo que hiciste trampa!" Discutió Fred. "Ese disparate era totalmente contra las reglas".

"Lo hecho, hecho está", señaló Angelina, mirando amorosamente a los galeones frente a ella.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco. Se volvió hacia el cazador que no participó en la apuesta. "¿Y tú, Bell?"

"Nunca cotillearía sobre mi Capitán", respondió Katie. "Te respeto".

"¿Y tú, Potter?" Oliver lo incitó.

“Soy un niño pequeño, Oliver. Los niños nunca deberían apostar" respondió Harry con un toque de sarcasmo. 

"Buen muchacho", dijo Oliver, acercándose para despeinar su cabello ya salvaje.

"Así que ahora que tienes un novio", comenzó Fred, haciendo una pausa para guiñarle un ojo a Percy. "¿Esto significa que cancelarás algunas prácticas?"

Oliver y Percy compartieron una mirada. 

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Oliver. Presionó un beso rápido en la mejilla de Percy. "Haremos cinco prácticas a la semana a partir de ahora".

Sus compañeros de equipo gruñeron.

La cosa es que Oliver encontró una escapatoria. No había necesidad de reducir el tiempo de práctica cuando salías con alguien con quien compartías un dormitorio.


End file.
